It Comes In the Dark
by EbonyBlades
Summary: SpikexFaye SpikexOC After killing Le Fou a red head whose hair reaches her thighs comes to enchant Spike. Jet sees a new resource, Ed a playmate, and Spike a new playmate . But Faye sees trouble. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. Boo Hoo hoo, Wahhhhh!

**By the way this is my third ever fanfic. I am so proud. Oh and I wrote this today because it came in a dream.**

The remains of Peirrot lay on the ground and Spike sat tending his wounds.

"Hey," shouted a feminine voice from the sky. A girl with long red hair came down being held by a robot. She was wearing a short trench coat and you could see the pleats of her skirt sticking through,

"Hi to you too," he said pulling out another cigarette.

"What gives you the right to go break my latest toy!"

"Is that what their called nowadays?" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Silly me I thought he was a person. A psycho but a person." He let out a puff.

"Hmm. He wasn't very good anyway. Such a child. Always shooting up cats. But it was fun to watch him kill them all. To be honest I thought you would die too." Her smile grows as she notices that the gun shot went through Spike. " Does it hurt. It should. That's what you get for being such a nosey son of a ..."

Spike was drowning her out. He tended to do that when people talked. "Why don't you let go of that hunk of metal." That's right. She had not lifted her hand of the machine this entire time.

"Uhh. " she thought for a second. " I can't." He raised his eyebrow. " If I do i'll be suffocated by my own darkness."

"I'm outta here."

"You don't get," she yells for him. "Machines are dark and emotionless. No good. No evil. When you think about it shouldn't people be just as empty. (silence)If I hold on to something metal it absorbs all the darkness so i don't have to feel it. "

"What makes you think I believe you," spike says pulling out another cigarette.

"You don't have to believe me," she says taking a step closer to Spike. "What are you doing?"

"Calling a ride. i can't make it back to my ship."

"May I come too?"

"Fat chance."

"Please. I'm so tired of watching others do the fighting. I want to get my hands dirty."

"Sorry I'm not looking for help." He pulls out his receiver and starts asking for ride home.

A few minutes later the ship arrives and Spike is just about to board. _I wonder if she has anybody. She's not really gonna in this place forever. Boy I don't need this on my conscience. I hate theme parks._ " Listen kid if your coming with me you have to lose the machine. Your not really going to die without it."

"Okay!" she said as cheerful as possible but something in her eyes showed how scared she was. She grabbed Spike's arm and held onto it for dear life as she pressed her chest hard against it. Spike simply rolled his eyes. _She doesn't really believe she will die without the hunk of junk? _The doll like robot imploded as the ship pulled off. _Bad omen._

She slid across the floor of the ship and bumped into Faye.

"Hey lunkhead who's the stowaway."

"I don't know" he says shrugging it off. "Keep her outta my hair will ya."

"What!"

"Listen Red," Faye faces the girl. " I'm not your babysitter so..."

"Such lust you have for Spike( shock)," she interrupts. '' I hope I don't intrude."

"On the other hand just follow Spike. You know disobey orders, jump off piers, get yourself half killed, and then expect me to bandage you up!'' Faye yelled behind the ignorant girl who was following Spike to his room.

She finds Spike sitting on his cot . She gets as close as possible crosses her arms over his legs and rests her chin in his lap. " Your very comfy."

"eh?." he said shocked by her uncaring nature. "Hey. What's your name?"

"I don't like my name.' she shakes her head furiously. "Call me what you like."

"Red!" shouted Faye. " have you thought about what clothes you will be wearing cause..." She growled in anger as she watched Spike pull his fingers through the young girls hair. Worst yet she was falling asleep in the lunkhead's lap. Faye stormed out of the room.

"She's right you know. You have to wear something besides this." He began to get up but she started to moan into his leg which was a sign not to move.

"I'll borrow some of Faye's old clothes," she said as she got up instead. She began to remove Spikes clothing but he pulled his arm away. " How am i suppose to bandage you up if you don't stay still." Out of her pocket she pulled a roll of bandages. Spike took of his jacket and shirt to expose his latest wound. She put her lips close( not on his skin cause you can't kiss a guy you just met) to the wound and begins fingering the hole. She reached deeper into her coat for supplies and started treating his arm. Her face became solemn as she sunk deeper into her work. Being so use to action the eerie silence was more than Spike could take. He began stroke his hand through her hair and was actually pleased to see her smile.

_Its funny. She makes me feel so comfortable. I should be careful with her, she's such a wild spirit. _He gritted his teeth in embarrassment to realize his hand had betrayed him and began caressing her pale cheek.

"I don't trust her, She was at the site of the fight maybe she was working with..."

"Faye Faye worries too much."

"Now Ed I think she has the right idea. We don't even know her name."

"Faye Faye calls her Red. So she has a name. Now we can trust her."

"Okay. Lets give Red a shot."

"Fine"

"Yayy"

"There you go," she says slapping him in the exact spot of the wound. "You're lucky I'm here to keep you from falling apart." _I can't wait to tell her this happens all the time. _" hmm... yawn I need a nap." Red leaves Spike in his room. He puts back on his clothes getting lost in thought throughout.

Starts buttoning his shirt. _What an odd girl. _Red takes off her clothes_. She's very sexy too._ Red steps into Shower. _What am I saying she's too young too for me._ Throws on jacket. _She's got a seriously messed up view of life. But she's better than Faye. _He lights a cigarette and draws out a long puff. Spike walks to the bathroom and Red steps out of the shower.

"Spike!"

"Nice."

"What the hell"

"So how was it," Ed says while watching Faye put some fresh bandages on Spike. He raises and eyebrow.

"What do you mean how was it?"

"Seeing Red," says Faye laughing.

**I like this story but It's full of mistakes. I'll fix it later.**


	2. COMPLAINT

**Listen up you people**

**I suspect you are wondering why this is SpikeXFaye**

**Though this is mostly SpikeXOC**

**There are MANY SpikeXFaye scenes**

**Plus Faye has some MAJOR jealousy for Red.**

**So stop mumbling under your breath**

**and I don't give a bleeeeeeep what you say Swunshine**


End file.
